


Attack on Kaiju

by ChocoboQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Armin is not a whimp like some people portray him as, Eventual Smut, Female Hange Zoë, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pacific Rim AU, Slow Build, a lot of swearing, long haired armin, mentions of drug use (eventual), tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoboQueen/pseuds/ChocoboQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world was threatened by monsters, we created monsters to fight monsters.</p><p>Levi never wanted to be back in a Titan, there were too many past horrors within the cockpit. But Commander Erwin thinks he needs a reminder, and a green eyed brat is going to help him along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Alright it's my first AO3 fic and the bottom line to the creation of this story: Pacific Rim is one of my favorite movies, I ship Ereri really hard and so does my best friend and her 21st birthday is coming up, so why not start writing a fanfic to go with the horde of birthday presents I will be getting/making her? *Glitter and rainbows everywhere* If Riren/Ereri or any of the other ships mentioned are not your thing, please do not send the hate mail because it is disrespectful for hating on someone’s ship just for the lolz and you feel like kicking the shipper in the teeth.
> 
> WARNING: will contain character death, potty mouth Levi which was necessary, eventual doing the deed and some sad past and mushy shit. SPOILERS ARE IN THIS FOR BOTH THE MOVIE AND SNK VERSE.
> 
> Also: Although Isayama said Hange was a non-binary character, I will be referring Hange as a woman in this story for various reasons. 
> 
> First chapter is written in both Levi’s POV and third person.
> 
> Enjoy loves~

**_Chicago: July 15, 2013_ **

Everyone thought space would be the only place mankind could never fully explore due to its vastness. It was because of that reason many believed that there was other life, somewhere up in the stars, waiting to be discovered. As the great James Tiberius Kirk once said: Space the final frontier.

 

 What a load of bull shit that was. I never enjoyed the topic of space. All it was hot air and moving rocks. I never once thought life could exist in the vast void that people find so fucking fascinating. Turns out, I was right…because it didn’t exist up in the sky. They came from the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

 

A fissure on the bottom of the ocean floor, what is now called The Breach, ended up becoming a portal to another dimension, almost like a cheesy Sci-Fi movie plot. I remember being sixteen years old when the first monster, dubbed Kaiju, laid waste to the city of San Francisco. By the time it was put down, three fucking cities had been demolished and thousands of lives were lost. Six months after that, another attack happened to Tokyo, followed by the two more until people realized: This shit wasn’t over.

 

The world decided to get over their petty differences and pool together resources to develop a way to fight back. One mad man suggested the idea that changed everything: to fight monsters, we must create monsters. Thus, the Titan program was born, but not without its difficulties. The neural load that helped control a Titan turned out to be too much for one single pilot. To fix this issue, two pilots were added, one controlled the left hemisphere and the other controlled the right one. In order to do so they had to be drift compatible, meaning they could synch their brains together and fight as one. In the year 2015, the first fully operational Titan was completed and synced with two pilots.

 

That was the year we started winning.

 

We started kicking ass, and the Titan academy opened up for pilot candidates. Soon enough, pilots began to turn into celebrities, the military equivalents of rock stars. People turned the ideas of Kaijus into stupid things like toys, and world leaders used the war as propaganda for funding. People forgot what it was like to be afraid and continued with their lives.

 

What a fucking mistake that was.

 

 

_**January 1 st, 2025: Sitka, Alaska** _

The smell of oil, sweat and just plain filth hung in the air as construction workers powered through the day to work on the “Military Police: Wall of Life”, and plan to build a wall around the world that protected the inland from Kaiju attacks should the Titan Program fail. Though Wall of Life was a cliché name, the head military leaders thought the people needed a cliché name of hope during the hard times of the Kaiju war. On top of a steel beam, a man put a stop to his welding to remove his helmet. Grey eyes scanned the construction site with disinterest. Glancing down at his soot and oil covered gloved hands, his face grew into a disgusted grimace.

 

“Fucking disgusting.” He muttered before decided it was time for a much needed break.

 

Levi Ackerman, employee of the Wall of Life campaign, gathered his tools and slid down the ladder that was conveniently placed by his beam. He never liked construction work, it was always filthy and full of disease, though not nearly as much as the slums in cities decimated by Kaiju battles. There was also The Military Police, whom Levi had little respect for because they were “Spineless ass wipes who shit on people’s feelings.”  The only reason the wall’s building plan had been approved was because the military had second guessed the probability of the Titan Program actually lasting forever and as a result, the funding was cut off, forcing what little remained of the Titans to begin relocation to the Bay of Hong Kong for deactivation.

 

Despite the downsides, Levi was fine with working on a wall instead of doing anything with the Titan Program like the Survey Corps. He didn’t want anything to do with that branch of the army…never again.

 

Levi walked towards a large pipe and sat down, sighing as he removed the soiled gloves before taking out a granola bar and munching absentmindedly on it. A fellow worker, Marlow Levi thinks his name is, walks by him.

 

“Afternoon, Leon.” He said to Levi as he passes.

 

_Ah that’s right. Five years of working on this damn thing and I forget I’m under the alias Leon._

He nodded his head towards him and continues to eat his bar until it is gone. He stares blankly for a while until he caught murmurs coming from the main entrance, the only area with a working TV.

 

“I can’t believe this.”

 

“It just broke through without a problem.”

 

“Then what the fuck is the point of finishing this damn wall?!”

 

That caught Levi’s attention. Getting up from his break spot, he walked over to the TV, not really surprised by what he was seeing. A category IV Kaiju, dubbed Mutavore by the Military, had broken through the Sydney Coastal Wall. Thankfully a Titan, Stryker Eureka, was still in the vicinity when the attack happened. Levi watched as the scene was replayed on the small screen, then a brief segment with words from the pilots.

 

_“The city is just lucky we were still here to kill the bastard. The people upstairs don’t know a damn thing about pilots, sending us to Hong Kong.”_

_“We’re just glad not many casualties occurred today, though I feel remorse for the families who have lost loved ones today.”_

 

Levi raised a brow at the odd choice for pilots. One looked like the face you’d see on the face of a billboard promoting the Catholic Church or something like that. The other one was a two toned brunet that seemed to rub Levi the wrong way, even though he had never met the guy before. The brunet, now seeing his name Jean Kirstein appear at the bottom of the screen, grabbed the reporter’s mic before smirking at the camera.

 

_“The only reason the big wigs are pulling the plug on the Titan program is cause of crap pilots. Here’s what I say: Build your damn wall if you want, but just like today, it won’t stop a Kaiju. Stryker is the fastest Titan out here, and we aren’t going to go down so easily. ”_

Ah that was what bugged Levi. The kid practically oozed arrogance, something Levi was not too fond of. Growing bored of the news feed and seeing how everyone had stopped working on the wall after the incident, Levi decided to step outside for a smoke. Pulling his last pack out, he opened to pick one of the cancer enducing sticks and lit it, breathing in the fumes while looking at his shoes and sighing.

 

“Fucking knew the wall would be a bust.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“You know, smoking isn’t healthy for you.”

 

Grey eyes rose from the ground to briefly meet a pair of bright, blue eyes before he shifted them back down to his shoes.

 

“Mind your own fucking business.” He replied.

 

Levi heard blue eyes clear his throat before he spoke once more.

 

“Are you Leon Kennedy?”

 

This time, Levi fully raised his head up to see all of his company. He was slightly taller than Levi, a good six inches at least, though he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. His blond hair was pulled up into a partial ponytail. A crisp, clean baby blue button up shirt could be seen peeking from underneath the black overcoat. Black pants and black dress shoes were paired with the outfit. Levi finished taking in the stranger before he met his eyes again.

 

“Depends on whose asking.” He replied, taking another drag of his cigarette.

 

The kid straightened “My name is Amin Arlert, I’m with the Survey Corps Titan program. Commander Erwin gave me orders to come find you and ask that you come out of retirement, sir. We have an urgent mis-”

 

Levi cut him off mid-sentence “Look kid, I think you have the wrong person,” he threw his cigarette on the ground before stepping on it “Also: I don’t have time to hear your Survey Corps bullshit propaganda right now. I have work to do, so tell your commander to fuck off.”

 

The raven turned to leave when another, deeper voice made him freeze.

 

“Now that was plain rude, _Levi,_ or do I call you Leon now?”

 

 _God must really fucking hate me_ he thought before turning to meet the owner with a fearsome glare.

 

“The fuck are you doing here, eyebrows?”

 

Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps and former Titan pilot. He was “an inspiration to people everywhere”…yeah right. He was more like an old man with a stick up his ass. And that old man was currently sitting on a pile of discarded tires. His blue eyes, dulled from seeing the horrors of the war against the Kaijus, bore into Levi, before softening and smiling.

 

“Glad to see somethings haven’t changed. Although, I was serious about the name. Am I to refer to you as Leon or-?”

 

“Cut the crap Smith. Tell me why you and your blond look-a-like minion are here.”

 

Levi saw the slightly confused look on the younger’s face and the amusement leave from Erwin’s.

 

“We need you to come back Levi.”

 

Levi scoffed at the man “Are you fucking serious? You came all the way from, what China, to fucking Alaska to ask me to come back? Wait no, the bigger question is how the fuck did you find me?”

 

“I won’t deny, you were extremely difficult to keep track of. Thankfully I had Doctors Zoë and Arlert here to help me.”

 

Levi looked back at the blond, who was now standing with his hand behind his back in a way a subordinate would when in front of his superiors. _That kid’s a doctor and managed to handle working with four-eyes? Tch, then he must be a mini Erwin._

“Whatever, now answer my second question: What the fuck do you want?” He growled as Erwin stood from his makeshift seat and strode over to Levi.

 

“Like Arlert said, we need you to come out of early retirement Levi. We have an important mission that will change this war for the good.”

 

Cold eyes calculated Erwin’s face before they widened slightly “You’re going for The Breach again.”

 

Erwin nodded and Armin took a step towards the pairing

 

“We believe we have found a way to close-“

 

“Close the portal forever blah, blah, blah. Listen, we have tried multiple times for The Breach, _nothing_ has even come _close_ toworking, Erwin...” Levi looked to Armin “Besides, Rogue was practically destroyed, I ain’t piloting any of those fancy new shit Titans you have now, they’d just slow me down.”

 

“With all due respect, sir, I’d appreciate you not interrupting me for once. It’s, you know, rude.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow before looking back over to Erwin, who was smirking slightly at the younger man’s words.

 

“Huh…you’ve got guts kid. Alright, what do you have to say then?”

 

“Thank you. As I was saying, there is a reason we came to you. For the past six months, I have been helping Commander Erwin here with repairing a certain Titan…one you may seem familiar with.”

 

“…there’s no way…she was torn apart.”

 

Armin smirked “Nothing stays broken when my team gets involved.”

 

“So you got Rogue fixed up, big whoop. Still doesn’t answer my question on why you need me, surely you have other ‘respectable’ pilots like that lovely Kirstein.”

 

“Ah that would be the issue…all of the pilots we have were trained for the newer models….I do not like saying this, but you are the only Mark Three pilot left.” Blue eyes softened “I would not have recommended you if it was not necessary, Captain Levi.”

 

Levi studied the blond before he started walking to a nearby wall and leaned on it. He pulled out one more cigarette and lit it as well, taking in a long drag before opening his mouth to let the smoke out and speak once more

 

“Okay, you have valid reasons for choosing me, but I can’t come back, not after what happened in Anchorage. I was still attached to Church when Knife Head tore through the haul, Smith. I felt every damn thing, both their feelings and the pain that flashed through them before I watched them get ripped away. I’m not letting someone else inside my head like that, not again.”

 

Armin’s shoulders sagged with disappointment as he watched Levi snub out the cigarette and turn to Smith.

 

“As much as your face annoys me Smith….it was good to see you. Thanks for the visit.”

 

Erwin stayed silent as Levi walked away from the blonds back towards the entrance. Armin watched, his despair growing as the only chance for his project to be complete slipped away. _I’m sorry guys… guess our dreams were for naught._ When he was a few feet away from the arch way, Erwin’s booming voice reached Levi’s ears once more, slightly startling Armin.

 

“Captain Levi.”

 

Levi froze. He hadn’t been called that in years, not since…

 

“Haven’t you heard, Captain Levi?” he heard Erwin call before he cleared his throat

 

“Heard what, caterpillarbrows?”

 

“The world is ending…so how would you rather die? Here, wasting your life on a broken, meaningless project?!” Erwin threw his hand and gestured to the wall “Or would you rather go out killing Kaijus in a Titan and make Church proud?!”

 

Levi straightened his back at those words. Armin looked back and forth between his commanding officer and the former pilot. Levi didn’t move for several minutes, and Armin’s hopes continued to die when suddenly the raven turned around and marched back towards them, head hung. As soon as he was in front of the two he raised his head and Armin’s eyes widened.

 

Erwin smirked down at his old friend, he knew he had gotten Levi. Armin felt his hopes begin to rise as Levi’s eyes were narrowed at the two, but not out of hate. He was all too familiar with that look, it was a look of a person who had a promise to fulfill, promise that could go as far as the person having to take their own life. He knew this look because he had seen it before, but they eyes were a bright green instead of grey. Levi continued to glare at them before he smirked.


	2. The Groupie and The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi arrives at the station  
> A familiar face is found and so is a not so friendly one  
> Armin is a sassy so done with bullshit coconut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit more about Pacific Rim since some may not have seen the movie:  
> Kaijus are ranked Category I-V (Category I is the weakest while Category V is the strongest and extremely deadly.)  
> Shatterdomes are basically the bases and “docking stations” for Jaegers.  
> Before I get bombarded with "Hange is a non binary character!" let me make this statement:
> 
> I am aware that in the manga Hange is a non-binary character. However, I am using the anime version for this. My future fanfics within the SnK verse will include non-binary Hange, just not this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**_January 1 st, 2025. Titan Shatterdome Maria: Hong Kong _ **

As soon as Levi stepped out of the helicopter, he was assaulted with the cold rain and sound of working footmen. Gray eyes surveyed the base, different from the one that he had been stationed in Anchorage. To his right he saw some workers pushing what looked like the brain of a Kaiju, which he cringed at. He may have fought and killed Kaijus, but he’d rather not be anywhere near their organs. Who the hell knew where those things had been…besides inside a giant killer monster that is. Off in the distance he swore he could hear crazed, yet familiar laughter in the distance and felt his shoulders sag _. I’m not ready for that things mentality._ He looked around for a few seconds longer, feeling slightly nostalgic at the sight of military personal, before he sighed, gripped his duffle bag filled with clothes and walked down the stairs behind Armin and Erwin.

 

Armin trotted ahead of them with his hands pathetically covering his head over to a woman with a red scarf around her neck. She was hidden under the protection of a black umbrella with another two grasped in her right hand. He said something to her, to which she nodded and looked directly at Levi. Levi returned her gaze and watched as it turned into a disproving glare before she turned to her left and walked over to one of the workers in a forklift.

 

 _The hell is her problem?_ He thought.

 

“Captain Levi.”

 

Levi looked away from scarf girl to see Erwin, now standing under Armin’s opened umbrella, holding another one to him. Levi gratefully took it and opened it up, shifting his bag onto his shoulder.

 

“Brings back memories, huh?”

 

“Tch. It’s cold shit stain, I’ll reminisce with you when we’re inside.”

 

Erwin gave a short chuckled before he gestured his right arm to the elevator door.

 

“After you.”

 

A roll of his eyes was all Levi gave him as he walked past the two towards the elevator. Once they were all out of the rain, he closed his umbrella and Armin took it from him without a word. He then noticed the workers who had been pushing the giant brains were now pushing them inside the elevator. Levi turned his nose up in disgust.

 

“Oh hell no. No way in hell are those things getting in here with me. That’s fucking unsanitary.”

 

“Do not insult my babies! They are precious specimens that need to be treated with love! Now please step away from the-…..Levi?”

 

Levi’s glare turned from the Kaiju brains towards the owner of the voice. _Fuck me_ was the only thought that ran through his head before he was enveloped in a tight hug.

 

“Oh my god Levi it is you!” he was released for a second to meet brown eyes before his face was pushed against a woman’s chest “Holy shit, I can’t believe Erwin got you to come back! Oh! Moblit look, it’s Le-“

 

Levi’s muffled, yet still angry sounding shouts were heard before he roughly pushed away the other body. He took a few steps back, angry eyes meeting Erwin’s amused and Armin’s shocked ones before turning them back on the assailant.

 

“Fucking Christ Hange, were you trying to suffocate me? Did your tits get bigger or something?”

 

Doctor Zoë Hange, known professionally as Doctor Zoë but to friends as Hange. Not only was she a genius in genetics, having lead the breakthrough in the research of artificial tissue, she was one of the heads in the Survey Corps Kaiju Research department. The main part of the research team’s jobs were to find out if the Kaijus had any form of weakness and exploit it, though nothing permanent had been found yet. Last time Levi had seen Hange was five years ago when she took residence in the Anchorage Shatterdome to study the remains of a Kaiju that had recently been killed nearby. She still looked the same with her wild brown hair and eyes and her signature goggle-type glasses. She was a five foot seven pain in Levi’s ass back then and he bets that she’s no different now. She smiled at him before patting his head.

 

“Awww, still an angry little guy I see! And yes, they went up a size, unlike your heig-NO LEVI DON’T TOUCH THAT, IT’S EXTREMELY SENSITIVE. I TAKE IT BACK ABOUT YOUR HEIGHT OKAY?! JUST DON’T TOUCH IT.”

 

Levi smirked as he crossed his arms. He’d never touch the Kaiju brain, but the threat got what he wanted.  Hange sighed as she shrugged her overcoat off and handed it to her research assistant and fiancé (god save that man) Moblit Berner. As soon as her coat was off, she rolled up the sleeves of her yellow button up shirt. Levi caught a flash of color before he groaned.

 

“Jesus Christ Hange, you actually went and got them? Wait…Is that fucking Yamarashi on your arm?”

 

Hange smiled as she raised her arms, showing off her brightly colored tattoos of two Kaijus.

 

“Yep, and the category three Kaiju, Raythe! I got them about three years ago, Moblit went with me since you weren’t around and Erwin was always a stick in the mud about me wanting Kaiju tattoos. I mean come on, Yamarashi was 2500 tons of awesome! There is no way you can- DAMN IT LEVI. TRY TOUCHING THEM ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I’LL ACTUALLY SUFFOCATE YOU.”

 

This time Levi let out a snort. _So she had gotten worse over the years…well, at least now I know a way to shut her up._ Hange placed her hands on her hips and glared.

 

“Jeez Levi, these are fresh from the Sydney Kaiju attack, I’d like them to stay in one piece for my research!”

 

“Research? Please, all you do is drool and pant over Kaijus. I’m even sure you get sexual satisfaction from those monsters.” A male voice with an English accent said.

 

Hange rolled her eyes and turned to look at the man entering the elevator shaft.

 

“The only satisfaction I get from those beauties is new scientific evidence and to chance to study and document something not from this dull planet. What is it that you do again?” She crossed her arms and smirked, “Oh yeah, you just calculate numbers and _predictions_. While the military thanks you for the Category system, my research helps people understand the Kaiju’s abilities and weaknesses… _Nile_ ”

Nile Dok, top biological researcher and former member of the Military Police. Levi only met Nile once, and that ended with a few insults directed towards Nile’s poor attempt at a beard and sex life. Nile shrugged out of his own coat and threw it at Moblit’s face, who fumbled with it before falling over. Levi decided that as soon as he could, he’d buy that man a drink with all the shit he’s been put through. A few more people filed in the elevator before it began its descent. Nile had walked over to Hange, face pulled up in annoyance.

 

“I thought I told you never to call me by my first name. You are to refer to me as _Doctor_.”

 

“Oh right, Mr. I created the first coding for the Titans so bow down before me.” Hange snorted. “If you find out how to permanently seal that hole in the ocean, then I’ll bow down to your royal pain in the ass.”

 

Nile grabbed the front of Hange’s shirt and brought her amused face to his angry one so they were a few inches away from each other.

 

“Alright you Kaiju groupie let me tell you this once: I am your elder and I will not tolerate disrespect from an unprofessional child.”

 

Levi snorted at that before he walked over and pried Nile off of Hange, who was now mimicking the man’s words, mocking his English accent. He stood between the two, his left holding Hange’s shoulder and Nile’s wrist in his left.

 

“Elder? Please, you’re only a year older than her, Dok.” He turned to look at Hange “And can’t you do anything else but annoy people?” he got a cackle out of her in reply.

 

Surprise came across Nile’s face at seeing Levi before he wrenched his wrist out of Levi’s grasp and stared down at him with a bored face.

 

“Ackerman.”

 

“Shithead.”

 

Nile’s face changed back to annoyance at the name. “Do you intend to mock me as well? Well, that would fit for someone of your height.”

 

_Mother fucker is gonna get hit._

 

“Are you sure you’re a doctor? Because you’re acting more of a brat than Hange is. And aren’t you five years older than me?” He smirked “I think you should start setting an example for the youngsters, but first let me tell you what I have to say about respect: I give zero fucks about age when it comes to respect. Prove to me that you are worth the respect and I’ll give it to you…. _Nile_.” he sneered and watched as Nile’s face grew red with rage.

 

“Listen here you son of a-“

 

“These are Kaiju vets?”

 

Three sets of eyes turned their attention to Armin, who gave them all a bored and also unimpressed look.

 

“Captain Levi, you’re the last Mark Three pilot alive that can pilot Rogue, and I’d rather not have to cut such an important asset lose because he decided to be an ass to everyone. Doctors Hange and Dok, you two were brought here because of _both_ Hange’s knowledge on the anatomy of Kaijus and Dok’s ability to analyze their threat level and chances of an attack. With the same as Captain Ackerman, I do not want to dismiss you from the project, but if necessary I will not hesitate to cut you both because you acted like children. Am I clear?”

 

Nile sputtered at the demeaning insult while Hange looked side eyed to Levi, waiting for his reaction. Said pilot stared with his eyebrows up in a question at the young doctor, who still held his same expression, before looking over to Erwin with a look now similar to Armin’s.

 

“The coconut is gonna go far in life, Smith. I like him.” And with that, Hange cackled and Armin gained a look of confusion at the name.

 

 

“Oh my god Armin, Levi actually likes you. And sweetie, I’ve told you to not call me Doctor Zoё, only my dead mother called me that! Now, come here and give Aunt Hange a hug.” She said, walking towards the now visibly frightened blond who backed away from Erwin’s side and away from the mad scientist trying to hug him.

 

“Hange no please last time you hugged me you almost broke a rib- MMMFFF!”

 

Levi watched with hidden amusement as Hange gave the same treatment Levi had received a few minutes earlier to the engineer. When he was released, he muttered something along the lines of “fowl demon” and returned back to Erwin’s side, who had been watching the whole interaction with interest. Soon the elevator lost the feeling of hostility and was replaced with tension that came with war. Levi had some minor interactions with Hange and Moblit as they continued their descent, discovering that within the five years he had seen Hange, the couple had moved their wedding back continuously due to sudden Kaiju attacks and that she had adopted a 2 year old Irish Wolf hound (who was currently back in the states with a friend) named Sunny, which Levi thought was stupid. Who the fuck names a big ass dog after the yellow, blinding circle in the sky?  

 

Soon the elevator opened up to one of the lower levels and Erwin and Armin walked out. Levi sighed, adjusted his bag and after giving a gesture of good bye to Hange and her husband, walked out after them. He was pretty sure they were heading to the Dome’s loading bay, and the thought of seeing a Titan made old wounds tingle. Even though he knew the tingle was because he’d be back in a Titan within a week, something he never thought he’d do again, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement.

 

Needless to say, Levi knew he was in for one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to rewatch Pacific Rim otherwise the fight scenes will be shit in the next few chapters. Anyway, I’m glad people are enjoying this so far (even though two chapters were published). Don't worry, Eren will make an appearance soon.
> 
> Criticism is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that's it for Chapter 1 kiddies! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
